gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Super GT
Generic (GTA San Andreas) Super GT (GTA IV) |carcols = }} ---- }} |flags = GTA IV |modelname = supergt (All games) |handlingname = SUPERGT (All games) |textlabelname = SUPER (All games) |roadspawn = Yes (All games) |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawngroups = }} |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The SuperGT (formerly stylised as "Super GT") is a sports car and grand tourer featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. It is manufactured by Dewbauchee in GTA IV. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' In GTA San Andreas, the Super GT is based on the and seen in the front fascia of the car, and a in the general body shape and greenhouse design, while also featuring taillights similar to those of a , which the Jester is heavily based on. The Super GT can be modified at TransFender garages. There are two versions of this car; a hardtop and a targa top. Unlike the similar ZR-350, the Super GT does not have a no-spoiler variant. It is also one of the most expensive cars to import in GTA San Andreas, along with the Bullet and the Cheetah, cashing in at $84,000. However, the player is awarded $105,000 when the car is exported in mint condition. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In GTA IV, the SuperGT is a grand tourer largely based on the and the due to its greenhouse area, front and sides (except the vents) with huge design cues based on the , the rear appears to have resemblance of that of the , or the . The Super GT is available with differing hood designs, either featuring a relatively smooth hood, or one with a low U-shaped ridge. The interior features black leather and carpeting with bucket sports seats. The center console is finished in aluminum trim and features an analog timepiece. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Super GT is potentially one of the best racing vehicles, having both excellent acceleration and top speed, as well as a tight turning circle and great responsiveness. However it is held back, as this responsiveness is the vehicle's main significant downside. Combining high responsiveness, a powerful rear-wheel-drive engine, and a 2% front traction bias (according to handling.cfg), makes the vehicle extremely unstable, with a trend for wild fishtailing and dangerous spinouts. The vehicle must be driven with care, as any turn slightly too tight will send it spinning into a wall. One should take care not to use the handbrake, as it will almost immediately lock the rear wheels and break their traction, again causing a spinout. However, the most experienced players can use its' tendency to spinout to drift around corners, albeit with difficulty and a lot of opposite lock. Unfortunately, this is the vehicle given to CJ for the final Driving School test, and also for the Freeway road race in Los Santos which renders these two missions exceedingly difficult to complete, even if CJ has 100% driving skill. All of these facts state that the Super GT is below average for a sports car of its class. It weights 1400 kg according to the handling files, similar to cars like the Sultan, ZR350, Turismo, Banshee, and Comet. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In GTA IV, the SuperGT has a high top speed. The acceleration and speed of the SuperGT are superior to many other cars in the game. The distinct sound of a supercharger can be heard at higher RPMs, which separates it from the other supercars. Also, because of its high horsepower to torque ratio, the car can easily be slid into a drift by a single tap of the e-brake (at moderate enough speeds), making the SuperGT a great choice for drifting. In the hands of a capable driver it makes an ideal getaway car. However, if not handled correctly, the drifts in the corners and the sheer power of the engine while in the heat of the moment can lead to spin outs, loss of control and crashes. This is because of the position of the engine, it is located in front of the driver rather than just in front of the rear axle. As the result, it puts more weight at the front, resulting in massive oversteer. The rather aggressive power distribution is also the factor resulting the oversteer. Because of the front engine, rear-wheel drive layout, stability is also pretty much inferior compared to the other sports cars. GTA IV Overview Turbocharged Inline 4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *In GTA IV, during a car chase in one of Bernie Crane's missions, the Russian criminals drive a Super GT, while the character pursues them in a Turismo, as it is the car parked in front of Bernie's house. At the climax of the mission, the Russians hit a curb and crash their car, forcing them to leave the car and able to be taken out by Niko. Once they are dealt, the player can use the Turismo to flip the Super GT back on its wheels and use it to finish the mission. For its paint-job, it is a metallic carbon black tone with pearlescent of one of five colors: gray, blue, red, green, or pink, all of which are unique. It may or may not come with a hood ridge. *As a part of the Stevie's Car Thefts missions, Stevie will ask you to procure a unique dark gray Super GT parked in front of the 69 Exchange in The Exchange, Algonquin. Before taking it to Stevie's garage, one can save it in one of the parking spots and return for another in the same spot. However, for some reason, the car is stuck with the gray paint job when respraying it. *The Super GT may appear in a number of Drug Wars, featured with unique pearlescent colors. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *In GTA San Andreas, the Super GT is the vehicle assigned the player during the City Slicker portion of the Driving School test. Its poor handling makes the course even more challenging. * In the Exports and Imports side-mission, the Super GT is one of the 30 vehicles wanted for the side-mission and is placed on the third list. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *In the mission Union Drive, the Russian criminals escape from Niko and Bernie in a SuperGT, while the later two pursues them in a Turismo. *The SuperGT spawns during the mission Trespass, possibly used by Ancelotti Underboss Charles Matteo. *A SuperGT appears in the Most Wanted side mission. Darren Covey is one of the targets who is seen in a deal with various criminals an one of the cars is a SuperGT. *The Super GT is one of the 30 vehicles request for the Stevie's Car Thefts side mission. SuperGT-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|'SuperGT' requested by Stevie.(Rear quarter view) SuperGT (SpecialColour-Front&Side)-TBoGT.jpg|An example of a SuperGT that can be obtained from Drug Wars. Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *It can only be modified at TransFender garages: *The TransFender in Las Venturas charges 20% more for every modification except colors. *The Super GT is one of the few cars that can only be equipped with 2X Nitrous, and it also has the least modification abilities. Notable Owners ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Dimitri Rascalov *Charles Matteo *Darren Covey and his gang Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *In the parking lot outside of the Driving School in Doherty, San Fierro after achieving bronze for all the challenges, constantly appearing with a maroon body. *Behind the Control Tower at Easter Bay International Airport, San Fierro. The vehicle is often locked. *At the Auto Bahn car importer near Royal Casino parking lot in Las Venturas (only when wanted for export). *Spawns frequently on The Strip, Las Venturas, especially at night. *Driving around in the evening in Rodeo, Los Santos. *Sometimes spawns in Paradiso, San Fierro. *Importable from Easter Basin docks in San Fierro after completing export lists. Import cost: $84,000 (Friday only) *Spawns throughout San Andreas when the "Fast Cars Traffic" cheat is active. Grand Theft Auto IV The SuperGT in GTA IV and TLAD is notably rare, being mostly available in specific missions, although it can be obtained via a cheat code: *Can be spawned by dialing 227-555-0168 on the phone. This cheat does not affect the ability to unlock any achievements. *Commonly spawns everywhere if the player is already driving one, either parked or being driven. *Can be found on the street next to the Bank of Liberty in The Exchange, Algonquin, for Stevie's Car Thefts. *As explained above, the SuperGT spawns as a getaway car for the Russian criminals in the mission Union Drive. After the criminals are taken out, the player can flip the SuperGT with the Turismo used for the chase and taking it to finish the mission and then, storing on a parking lot. *Another SuperGT is also obtainable outside in the mission Trespass, being located at the main entrance of the abandoned Sprunk factory, where Niko must find and kill Chubby Charlie. However, attempting to obtain it will result in a mission fail and if one completes the mission without being collected, it will disappear. To obtain it easily, the player can move the car out to the street and proceed with the mission. When completed, the SuperGT won't disappear and will be there. *It appears in the Most Wanted side mission. The player have to select Darren Covey and his location will have vehicles, with the SuperGT as one of them. If the player is able to not destroy it, they can take the vehicle once all enemies are killed. *One can be seen during Brucie's Races. One can kill the driver and steal it, but it will cancel the race and lower the respect of Brucie. *Spawn in traffic in ''GTA IV'' s multiplayer. *During the mission No. 1, the player will be racing against two SuperGT's. It is possible to obtain one of them without failing the mission, as well as keeping the special Comet as well. The player just have to win the race but with the cars coming behind and the SuperGT's will be locked and without drivers. Then, the player can push one of them with the Comet to the parking area at the Hove Beach safehouse. The video reference can be found here. The Lost and Damned *The SuperGT does not appear normally in missions or in traffic. However, it can be obtained by dialing 227-555-0168 on the phone just like in GTA IV. This does not affect any achievements. The Ballad of Gay Tony *Specially colored examples of the car can be obtained from the Drug Wars, usually in the convoy, hijack and stash ''missions. *Very rarely spawns around Star Junction and The Triangle in Algonquin and Alderney City only in the ''Episodes from Liberty City rendition. Trivia General *The Super GT plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: CSR 103.9 . **GTA IV: Electro-Choc or Radio Broker. *The name of the car is likely inspired by the Super GT series in Japan. It is a grand touring car racing series that began in 1993. Originally titled as the Zen Nihon GT Senshuken (全日本GT選手権?), generally referred to as either the JGTC or the All Japan Grand Touring Car Championship, the series was renamed to Super GT in 2005. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *The Super GT is one out of two supercars to have a permanent spawn point. The other being the Bullet. *Unlike most other sports cars, the Super GT has a utility horn, which is shared with the Tow Truck and Cabbie. *Upon close inspection, the Super GT shares the engine cosmetics with the Stratum, although the Stratum appears to have an air filter and a turbocharger fitted. *The body shape is similar to that of the Turismo. *A spinout can be averted by letting off the throttle and using opposite lock. However, if the drift angle is too great, using the brakes to entirely stop the car may be desirable over potentially risking the car spinning backwards and wasting time having to change direction *The Super GT has the same engine sound as the Cheetah, Comet, and Turismo. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *An earlier form of the SuperGT in GTA IV features "SuperGT" and "Asstone" badges in the rear. In its final form, however, only a Dewbauchee emblem is present in place. *The SuperGT is featured in the GTA IV TV Spot for Xbox 360 as the car that Niko Bellic jacks at the end of the commercial. *Although the SuperGT is branded as a Dewbauchee car, the LCPD police radio chatter refers to it as a Pfister. *The SuperGT is one of the three most expensive cars in GTA IV, the others being the Turismo and the Infernus. *The BradyGames guide for Episodes from Liberty City mistakenly refers to the SuperGT as a new vehicle. *The SuperGT, along with the Turismo, Infernus, Comet, Dukes, Contender, and Vigero (beater version only) are the only cars in GTA IV with no license plates. *There are two unused lights next to the front turning lights with the same textures of that of a broken light. The characteristic light bulb (the grey dot on the middle) can be seen on there. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Although the car itself is absent in Grand Theft Auto V, there are dial sets that are internally named "SuperGT" and used by several sports cars. This would suggest that the Super GT was originally planned to be featured in the game.Super GT dial set SuperGT-Dials-GTAV.png|Needles SuperGTDials-GTAV.png|Dials See Also *F620 - A similar British sports car/grand tourer introduced in The Ballad of Gay Tony. *Rapid GT - Another similar Dewbauchee sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto V. *Massacro - Another similar Dewbauchee sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto V. References Navigation }} de:Super GT es:Super GT fi:Super GT pl:Super GT pt:Super GT Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dewbauchee